Sweet Misery
by Nana-desu
Summary: With Naraku defeated, the end draws near for our heros as they search for the final shards. Will Inuyasha do what it takes to get Kagome to stay ? CURRENTLY ON HiATUS, SOWWiES!
1. Session One

**Sweet Misery**

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

"Osuwari !"

_CRASH_

"Bitch ! What the hell was that for !"

"Don't call me that ! Osuwari !"

_CRASH_

"Dammit ! Listen wench . . "

"Osuwari osuwari osuwari !"

_CRASH CRASH CRASH_

Kagome stalked off, leaving a cursing Inuyasha face down in the dirt. "Bitch . . "

It had been 4 years since Kagome first fell through the Bone-Eater's Well behind her family's shrine, transporting her back 500 years to Sengoku Jidai. They had defeated Naraku, but the Shikon No Tama had yet to be completed.

Sango and Miroku, the taijiya and houshi, had married the previous year, since Miroku's kazaana had disappeared and Sango's village was avenged. They remained in Priestess Kaede's village, helping the villagers and starting a new family. Shippou stayed with them while Kagome and Inuyasha went shard hunting.

Kagome walked into Sango and Miroku's hut, joining the former taijiya on the floor.

"What did he do this time ?" asked the pleasantly plump, pleasantly pregnant Sango.

"Hmph. That baka said I was just his shard detector, and followed it up by calling me a bitch and a wench. All he ever does is insult me !''

"Are you sure ? A bitch is . . well, a female dog. Maybe he's not trying to insult you."

Kagome snorted. "I'll peel your potatoes," she stated, changing the subject.

Sango sighed. Sometimes her friend was just as stubborn as the hanyou. "Kago-"

"Sango darling !"

"Miroku !" exclaimed Sango, waddling to the door to greet her returning husband. They embraced and chatted about the baby, forgetting everything else. As Miroku bent down to rub Sango's round stomach, Kagome smiled. As envious as she was, she was happy for her friend. Sango had been through hard times, losing her entire village and family, including her dear brother Kohaku. She deserved this.

"Oi ! Monk !" called the entering hanyou.

Kagome hmphed in annoyance and went back to peeling potatoes.

"Kagomeeeee !" cried Shippou, jumping onto her back. Startled, the knife slipped from her grasp, going from the potato to her finger. Inuyasha smelled her blood and was at her side at once.

"Kagome, are you all right !"

"Hai," she answered, sucking on her slight wound. "Shippou just surprised me and the knife slipped. I'll be fine."

"Dammit runt," growled Inuyasha, thumping the small kitsune soundly on the head. Shippou began to cry.

"Inuyasha !"

"What !" he yelled defensively. "He should be more careful ! What if you had cut your finger off !"

"Oh please ! I'm not that clumsy !" she yelled back. "Don't be so dramatic !"

"Well excuse me for caring !"

Kagome blinked.

His blurted words registered in his head. 'Shit' Blushing, he stalked back out of the hut, grumbling about stupid runts and ungrateful wenches.

"What was that about ?" asked Miroku, peering suspiciously at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and ran to her yellow backpack to retrieve a band aid. "I'm going for a walk !" she announced, and with that, she was gone.

-

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku, too embarrassed to face Kagome. So he had scolded the runt. Big deal, he needed to be disciplined. She, however, didn't understand that. She had in turn, scolded him and basically told him he was being stupid and his words just flew out. 'Feh,' he thought. 'Just what I don't need right now.' He cared for Kagome. Hell, he loved her, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. One minute she'd be hugging him, the next she'd be sitting him into oblivion. Like this morning. Inuyasha unconsciously cracked his back at the thought. Kouga had shown up, announcing that he had come to see "his" Kagome. Inuyasha's blood boiled at the mere suggestion and he had risen to the challenge.

_FLASHBACK_

"Back off Kouga, you can't touch Kagome."

"Why not puppy ? She's my woman and I'll do with her as I please. But you have my reassurance that I would never touch her without her permission."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Like she'd give a mangy wolf her consent !" he yelled angrily.

"Well apparently she hasn't given you consent either dog breath," Kouga replied arrogantly. "I don't smell anything on you."

"Feh, I don't like her like that dumbass. She's just my shard detector, got it !"

"Osuwari !"

Inuyasha crashed into the earth. Kafome had come out of the hut just as he had said that.

"Bitch ! What the hell was that for !"

"Don't call me that ! Osuwari !"

_END FLASHBACK_

Kagome. Her name alone could bring a secret smile to his lips. He sighed. Whether she felt the same or not, he couldn't tell her a damn thing until Kikyou had been laid to rest. Inuyasha had agreed to go to hell with Kikyou before he had sorted out his feelings for Kagome. But now, he had something to live for. As much as he loved Kikyou, he was not _in_ love with her. Inuyasha had tried to tell her that time and time again, but she always cut him off the same way. Her cool lips against his. She had been his first kiss, and although nothing was official with Kagome, he felt guilty. He could see the hurt she tried so desperately to hide every time the dead priestess was mentioned. She always tried to be happy, for his benefit. Sweet, vibrant, caring, smart, strong, and breath-takingly beautiful. There was not one thing that Inuyasha did not love about Kagome. He even loved her temper, and how she always stood up for what was right. He sighed again. But that would have to wait.

He was her small figure approaching and watched as she settled against the trunk of the Goshinboku. Upon hearing her muttering, he smirked. Ears erect, he silently eavesdropped.

" . . stupid baka." He frowned. "He's always confusing me ! He acts like a complete jerk and then goes off and says something like that. Sheesh . . "

Her voice quieted and Inuyasha strained to hear her last words. Leaning a bit to far, he fell out of the tree. On top of Kagome.

"Kuso ! Inuyasha, get off !" She writhed beneath him and he sank his fangs into his bottom lip to keep from moaning aloud.

"Osuw-"

Unable to resist, he kissed her hard and fast. Inuyasha took advantage of her stunned silence. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled softly. "You'd be crushed beneath me."

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. Blushing a pretty pink, she stilled, waiting for him to get off while averting his gaze.

Inuyasha sighed and slowly rolled off of her, laying on his back staring at the sky. He did not acknowledge her as she scurried away. Instead, he lay there, replaying her last words he heard as he had tumbled out of the tree.

". . _but I suppose that's why I love him_."


	2. Session Two

Sweet Misery  
Chapter 2

Kagome sunk beneath the steaming water of her own bathtub, letting it wash over her.

She had run away.

She hadn't been able to deal with sitting next to him. He had acted as if nothing had happened and she couldn't bear it, so she said she had to go home for a test. It wasn't necessarily untrue, but the thing was to test him. To see if he would come to her. He had barely blinked. She winced at the memory of his words. "Feh, do whatever you want." Emerging from the water, Kagome let out a deep sigh. What was up with him and his mixed signals ?

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku, contemplating. Should he go after her ? Kami knew he wanted to. They would able to talk alone, without interruptions. "I ain't apologizing, that's for sure," he muttered as he leapt off the tree branch and landed quietly onto the grass. He cautiously went to the well, sniffinf to make sure those nosy companions of his weren't following him. He threw one leg over the edge of the well.

"Inuyasha."

He sniffed the air as he turned. "Kikyou."

The dead priestess strode purposely over to the hanyou. She slowly ran her cool fingers through his thick silver locks and bending down, she kissed him deeply.

'Kikyou . .' he thought silently.

She moaned into his mouth. 'Kagome !' Inuyasha pulled back.

"Where are you going ?" Kikyou asked innocently.

"To see Kagome." He sighed. "I've hurt her enough."

Kikyou narrowed her almost lifeless eyes. "And what do you plan on doing ?"

Inuyasha got off the edge of the well and embraced his departed love. "Kikyou," he whispered into her hair. "I love Kagome," he stated, his voice quiet but firm. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kikyou, I always will, but I'm not in love with you. And I can't afford to wait until you are at rest to tell Kagome how I fell. I'm sorry."

Kikyou looked as if she were about to cry. But before the tears could fall, her face contorted into rage.

"You ! You are a liar ! You told me you hadn't stop thinking about me for a single day ! I held onto those words ! Even when I wanted to give up, when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I thought of you and I kept myself tortured in this world ! I held onto the thought that we had each other's lives !" Tears finally poured forth as Kikyou notched an arrow into her bow. "I love you Inuyasha ! You are mine and no one else shall have you !" she screamed as she let the arrow fly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the impact. He fell back, but instead of crasing into the earth, he continued falling, the depth neverending.

Then he knew no more.

* * *

Kagome shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. 'What kind of dream was that !' she wondered. Throwing a coat over her pink pajamas, she wandered outside.

A gentle breeze caressed her heated cheeks and Kagome inhaled the night air. She padded over to the Goshinboku. Reaching out, she touched the scar of the arrow that had pinned Inuyasha years ago. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash in the well house. She ran there and threw open the door. Racing down the steps, she peered into the very well that forever changed her life.

There lay Inuyasha, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Sunlight. Too fucking much of it.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and a shadow quickly blocked out the sun.

"Inuyasha ?"

He blinked. "Kagome ?"

He squinted his unadjusted eyes and saw her head above his, her brow furrowed with concern. He watched as she worriedly chewed on her bottom lip.

"Grr ! How could I have let this happen !" he growled.

Kagome blinked, confused.

"Kagome, I died before I could tell you how I felt."

"W-what are you talking about ?" she asked, backing away.

Inuyasha sat up and embraced her. "I'm in heaven right ? Or maybe this is hell, teasing me with what I'll never have. But Kagome . . even if you're not real, please know that I love the real you."

"W-what are you . . That's not funny ! Osuwari !"

Inuyasha did a face plant into the soft pink comforter.

"What do you think you're doing !" he yelled.

"What are YOU doing baka ! Huh ! I can't believe you ! I knew you could be callous and blunt, but that was just plain mean ! Osuwari !"

"Would you knock it off !" he yelled, his voice muffled. "What the hell are you talking about ! I ain't dead !"

"No baka ! You're not !"

Kagome's face was bright red with anger and embarrassment. Inuyasha sat on his haunches, his jaw slack. "Y-you mean I told you that . . f-for real ?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

Inuyasha peered at her through his silver bangs. She sat, her head facing away from him. He cautiously scooted closer. "Why was it mean ?"

He heard her sniff. "You can't . . you can't just prey on people's feelings like that."

"Kagome . ."

He turned her to face him. "Kagome I meant it."

"No you didn't," she said, despaired. "You love Kikyou and you always will. There's no room for me." She turned away again.

"Don't you think I know how I feel !" he yelled. "I know who I love Kagome, and I can tell you right now it ain't Kikyou."

"But-"

"No ! I don't wanna hear it !" He got off the bed and kneeled before her, her face cradled in his hands. "Kagome, I love you." They both blushed. "I was on my over here to tell you that when I got shot with that arrow."

"Do you know who did it ?"

Inuyasha sat his hands on her lap and turned his face to the side. "Well I ran into Kikyou by the well and I told her . . I told her some things that she didn't want to hear and she shot me."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he rasped. "I can't breathe."

"Kami, I'm sorry !" she exclaimed, letting go.

Inuyasha gently kissed her fingers, then her palm. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then moved to savor the softness of her full, pink mouth. His tongue slipped through her lips and he tasted her sweet flavor. Moaning into his mouth, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to choke him again. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, planting feather light kisses down her neck.

"No !"

He looked at her and was shocked to see sheer determination on her face. "What ?"

"I said no. We both know where this is going and I'm not losing my virginity until the night after my wedding."

Inuyasha smiled. Pulling her off the bed, he whispered, "That's why I love you."

She blushed and his smile widened. "Ready to go back ?"

"Yep !"

"What about your test ?" he asked slyly.

Kagome fumbled over her words before throwing her arms in the air and exclaiming, "Okay I lied ! I don't have a test !"

Laughing, they went downstairs where they were greeted by Kagome's family.

"Leaving already ?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, I just needed a real bath."

* * *

When they clambered out of the other side of the well, Sango and Miroku were there to greet them. Their faces were solemn.

"Inuyasha, may I speak to you for a moment ?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then followed the monk into the forest.

"What's up ?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly. Sango didn't smile.

"Kagome, Kikyou killed herself last night."

"Nani !"

Sango looked her friend dead in the eye. "We saw many souls soaring into the air last night so Miroku ran to investigate. When he came back, he said that he saw Kikyou, an arrow pierced through her heart. She had laughed at him, quite hysterically, and said that even in death, Inuyasha had gone to you. But without Inuyasha, we'd never be able to get the final shards from a demon called Hideaki."

"He has the other fourth ?" Kagome looked at the ¾ of the Shikon No Tama hanging from her neck. "Well, since we do have Inuyasha, we'll be able to get it."

"Kagome have you been listening to me !" yelled Sango. "Kikyou is gone ! That baka is going to be useless because he'll be too busy crying over that stupid priestess !"

The bushes rattled and Inuyasha and Miroku returned to the clearing. Inuyasha's eyes were hidden beneath his silver bangs and Miroku's face showed nothing. Suddenly, Inuyasha looked up and smiled brightly at Kagome.

Taken aback, Kagome walked cautiously towards the hanyou. "Are you all right ?"

"Feh, course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be ? The rest of the shards are all in one place. We'll get 'em easy."

Miroku shook his head and whispered something into Sango, who slapped him.

"Baka !"

She tugged Kagome away, stomping through the forest back to the village.

"What's going on Sango ?"

Sango stopped muttering about her stupid husband and turned to the nervous priestess.

"Miroku didn't tell Inuyasha that Kikyou is gone."


	3. Session Three

_Sweet Misery_

_A/N: Yeah yeah, I know . . :sweatdrop: I got lazy_

_Session Three_

Miroku trampled through the forest, dragging Inuyasha behind him.

"What is that woman thinking! She's pregnant and she goes off running arounf like a wild woman! Ohh when I catch up with her . . "

"You ain't gonna do a damn thing," muttered the hanyou, who had given up struggling.

Miroku stopped and sigh. "She's going to kill me . ."

"Doushite ?"

Miroku looked back at Inuyasha, smiling nervously. "Anou . . well, you see . . Kikyou's gone."

"Whadda you mean . . gone ?"

The ex-monk plopped down at the base of a tree, taking a deep breath to regale the story once again.

**..inuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyasha..**

Kagome fidgeted nervously with the edge of her skirt, wondering what was taking Inuyasha and Miroku so long. Did Miroku tell him ? How did, or will, Inuyasha react ? _'Ohh if that baka goes off weeping . .'_

The footsteps outside interuppted her thoughts. Sango placed a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders, scowling at her husband as he entered.

He smiled slightly at her and nodded, to say that he did indeed tell the hanyou. Kagome waited for the hanyou to come in,but he never did.

"Hey Miroku . . "

"He's at the Goshinboku."

She blushed. "Oh . . okay, thanks."

She left the hut, trying to look dignified, but as soon as she got outside, she ran as if the Hounds of Hell were after her.

Sango looked at her husband. "How'd he take it ?"

"He took off right after I told him," he sighed.

She motioned for him to sit beside her, and when he did, she kissed his cheek and leaned against him. "Do you think those two will be alright ?"

"I hope so Sango, I really hope so."

**..inuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyasha..**

As she expected, Inuyasha was high in the branches of the Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha ?" she called out timidly.

He ignored her.

"Inuyasha," she repeated, annoyed. "I know you're up there." She softened her tone. "Do you wanna talk ?"

"No," he replied gruffly.

Kagome frowned. Gathering up her strength, she began to climb the ancient tree. Or, she tried to. She slipped on the slick bark time after time, scrambling up to try and fail again.

Then he smelled it. Salty tears of distress.

"Oi wench, why are you crying ?"

"B-because I c-can't even climb the stupid t-tree. I just wanted to help you and I c-cant even do t-that!"

Inuyasha leapt down. Hesitantly, he placed his arms around her. "It's okay Kagome . ."

"No it's not! Augh, why can't I do anything right ? I'm supposed to be comforting you and because I'm totally incapable, it switched around and now you're comforting me!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The only way he knew how to deal with her tears was by being an idiot so she would at least be mad and not sad. But he didn't want to do that this time. "Do you really . . really wanna hear this ?"

She nodded, her back still turned to him.

He sighed and sat, leaning against the base of the tree, Kagome still wrapped in his arms. "To be honest, I feel bad. Not really because she died, but because . . I feel relieved that she's gone."

Kagome sat silently, waiting for him to continue.

"She was supposed to be important to me, and in a way she was but . . it feels like a great weight's been lifted off my shoulders. She's not my responsibility adnymore. And now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been happy with her. I was always worried that she'd turn around and try to kill me again, or that someone else was gonna kill her. It's just plain stress! But what in seven hells is wrong with me ? Shouldn't I feel some remorse ?"

She turned and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Inuyasha . . you did what you could."

"But is that really enough ? I'm the one who caused her death. Me, the one who was supposed to protect her!"

**_SMACK_**

He looked up at her, shocked. "You . . "

Kagome scowled at him. "Look, I understand your dilemma, and as blunt as this is, there's nothing you can do about it. So you can either help me look for the last jewel shard, or I'm going to leave you here because I don't wanna be stuck with a crybaby. I've never known you to be one, so dont start now!"

"What the fuck!" he yelled. "And you call me insensitive? You couldn't get that damn shard by yourself anyway! Stupid wench . . I don't even know why I came down here in the first place!"

He stood and jumped back up into the Goshinboku.

"Fine!" she yelled up to the tree. "See if I care, but good luck becoming a full demon you big fat jerk!" She looked down at the grass. "Feh, who needs him anyway . ." she mumbled. Kagome sat there for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha hadn't come out of the tree, and every time she looked up, she caught him looking at her and he would look away. _'Odd . .'_ she thought. "Inuyasha . ." she called softly.

"Keh!''

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You just want me to come down so we can get the shard."

"Hello! You're the one who wants that stupid jewel, not me!"

"Yeah but you're the one who's stuck here until it's complete," he retorted, landing gracefully beside her.

She smiled. "I don't think of it as being stuck. I like being here."

The hanyou blushed and took her hand, a silent apology, and walked with her back to the hut.

The couple entered holding hands silently, a solemn but comforting aura eminating from that.

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Kagome and I are leaving now. I . . don't know when we'll be back, so will you watch Shippou for us?"

Miroku nodded and Sango looked to kaome, to make sure everything was alright. Kagome also nodded. "Come here Shippou."

The small kitsune trotted over and hugged her legs tightly. "Make sure you come back!"

Smiling, Kagome picked him up. "I promise I'll be back soon Shippou. And if you're good, I'll bring you back a bigger box of crayons and an extra box of pocky."

He nodded and squeezed her neck. Looking hesitantly to Inuyasha, he suddenly leapt on him, hugging him too. "Take good care of Kagome, or you'll be sorry!"

Inuyasha reluctantly patted the ki's head and set him back on the floor. "She'll be fine, runt. Don't worry."

He turned, and taking Kagome's hand once again, left the hut.

They traveled for a short time, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, before they reached the well. Not stopping to put her down, Inuyasha leapt straight into the well, smirking as Kagome's scream pierced through the mystic blue light.

"Uhh Kagome ? You can stop screaming now. We're on the ground."

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked down and saw that they were indeed on the ground. She blushed.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and bent down so that Kagome could dismount. Walking out of the well house, Inuyasha looked on in wonder. It never ceased to amaze him how much had changed in 500 years.

"Come on Inuyasha!"

He saw Kagome running ahead of him and he scowled. "I ain't your dog wench!"

She stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. When he did, she sprang into his arms and kissed him. "You're my puppy, and don't you forget it."

She giggled and ran inside, leaving a stunned, wide-eyed Inuyasha behind.

**..inuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyasha..**

Inuyasha lay on Kagome's floor, the Tetsusaiga within his reach.

"Inuyasha ?"

"Whadda yah want wench ? You're supposed to be sleeping."

He head her turn to face him and rolled his eyes, waiting for her "midnight talk."

"I love you."

"Nani!"

She blushed. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. "Never mind," she said, turning back towards the wall.

Inuyasha was torn between snorting and turning away, and crawling into bed with her. He wondered many times what it would be like to wake up with her in his arms. To see her slowly open her warm, chocolate brown eyes and smile at him. To snuggle together in the chill of the morning. He snorted. He'd been reading way too many if Higurashi-san's books.

The former won and Inuyasha turned away from Kagome. _'She said she didn't wanna do that with me anyway. Not that I was thinking about that! Stupid wench . .'_

He heard her blankets rustle and the bed creak. Turning to the direction of her bed, he was once again shocked to see Kagome lay on the floor beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spluttered.

She looked at him, hurt. "I just . . I just wanted to be close to you." The pain in her heart quickly changed into anger. "Forget it," she spat, and went back to her own bed.

"Kagome . ."

:"Go to sleep Inuyasha!"

He frowned. Leaving the Tetsusaiga behind, he crawled into bed beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

Inuyasha held her close, kissing her temple. "I wanna be close to you too Kagome. Now go to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."

**..inuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyashainuyasha..**

They set out after beakfast, fully refreshed and restocked. Inuyasha noted that Kagome's yellow pack was considerably lighter than usual. _'Proabably because we don't gotta lug back a bunch of shit for the other three . .'_

"Oi, Kagome!"

She turned to him, sitting on the edge of the well. "Nani ?"

"How come your bag's so light ? Don't you have one of your exams to study for ?"

She cleared her throat, not really wanting to answer his question. "Come on Inuyasha! We gotta get the last shard of the Shikon no Tama!" And with that, she hopped into the well.

_'What's gotten into her?'_ thought Inuyasha, jumping into the well behind her.


End file.
